Welcome to Baker Street
by ChirpChirp1827
Summary: A story about finding love, learning to love again, and falling back in love. Amuto, Kutau, and Rimahiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to **

**Baker Street**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One<strong>

As Amu Hinamori-Souma walked down the street, she greeted the people she passed with a grin and a small smile.

"Hey! Amu-chan," someone shouted as Amu rounded the corner onto Baker Street. Amu turned to find her friend, Yaya Yuiki, sitting on the steps of her restaurant. Yaya was wearing small black jean shorts and an orange tank top – a lollipop dangling from her mouth and a shot glass next to her."Did you hear?"

"Hear what?" Amu questioned walking over to her friend so she was standing in front of her. Amu was wearing white sweat-shorts and a black halter top, both comfortable in the summer heat.

Yaya's eyes lit up with excitement like they always did when she had news no one else knew, a frequent occurrence since she opened earlier. Setting up shop at five am and not closing until 1 am. "Someone's opening up a pastries store in the empty building."

"The one next to AKA? When did the crew leave?" AKA was the construction and property management company Amu's family owned – her siblings all worked there with their parents. The office was on Baker Street, along with Amu's Flower Shop and Yaya's resturant.

There was a total of five buildings on Baker Street. Yaya's restaurant Fish and Chips was on the corner, next to it was Dancing Butterflies – the hair salon ran by their friend Nagihiko Fujisaki and his family, an empty building which had been under construction for a while, AKA Construction and Property Management, and Purple Roses – Amu's flower shop.

"Crew left last night. By the time I got in this morning there was an open sign in the window and sweet smells flooding out," Yaya answered. There was a crash from somewhere behind her. The pigtailed woman's head whipped around, already climbing to her feet, "Kairi? What did you break?"

Before Amu could blink her friend was gone to see what her fiancee had done. Amu listened to them for a second – hearing another crash and some screaming – before continuing down the road.

She was supposed to be opening shop soon.

"Morning Amu-chan," Nagihiko told her when he spotted her. He flashed her a smile after signing his name on a clipboard and handing it back to the truck's driver. "I assume Yaya told you?"

"Yeah she told me," Amu replied, returning his smile. She slapped a hand against his shoulders as he directed the driver where to place the heavy box inside the shop, "Have fun with your new toys. I have to go open shop."

"They're only toys until I use them on your hair," Nagihiko answered, his hands on his hips as he twisted to watch her walk away. "By the way, Amu, your dad's looking for you. He's at the office now." Amu gave him a nod, throwing her hand above her head with a thumb stuck out, as she kept walking.

She hadn't made it very far when the scent of chocolate washed over her. It smelled so nice she found himself unable to pass without walking inside.

A bell rang above her head.

"We don't open for thirty minutes," a voice shouted before someone walked out of the back. The man was wearing black jeans – stained with white powder as he wiped his hands on them – and a black button up shirt. He had dark midnight blue hair which looked like he'd just rolled out of bed.

"Oh I'm sorry," Amu apologized, shifting from foot to foot nervously. "I smelled chocolate and…." Just saying it out loud made her realize how utterly ridiculous it was. "Um…I'm Amu Hinamori-Souma. I own the flower shop down the street, welcome to the neighborhood."

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi," he looked up at her for the first time, and there was something so intimate about the way he was looking at her that she felt her body flush, "and thanks."

Amu stuck a hand out for him to shake, "Nice to meet you Tsukiyomi-san."

He looked at her hand for a minute before pointing at her finger. "Why don't you wear a ring, Souma-san?"

"Why would I wear one?" Amu questioned, tilting her head.

"Isn't your husband upset about it?"

"I'm not married," Amu replied, confused as to what she had done to make him think that. "Why do you think that?"

"Your last name – Hinamori-Souma. I thought one of them was your maiden and the other your husbands."

"Oh no! One is the name of my birth family and the other my adopted family."

"So you're not married to the guy next door?"

"No! He's my brother!"

"Oh," Ikuto shrugged. "No harm, no fowl." He added, "You say something about the smell of the chocolate right? Would you like to try something?"

"I really have to get to work," she bit her lip nervously. "I shouldn't even be here."

He smiled in a way which made her heart melt. "It'll only take a second."

The smell of the chocolate was too much for her to take. Amu nodded, "Okay then." He led her through the back and to a tray of small chocolate hearts. "It smells so good."

Ikuto chuckled as he grabbed one off the tray and held it to her mouth. A little timidly she leaned in to take a bite despite being embarrassed – she'd never really had someone feed her before. Her teeth were stopped mid-bite by something hard which she realized was candy after a second. Pulling away and wiping her mouth off she told him, "It tastes as great as it smells."

"I'm glad," he answered with a small laugh. "This is my first time making these for someone other than myself – I thought it might have been personal preference."

Catching sight of a clock on his kitchen wall Amu let out a loud curse.

"I have to go," she declared grabbing her purse – which she'd set on the counter. "It was nice meeting you Tsukiyomi-san."

As she ran out of the kitchen she heard him called, "Come by again sometime Amu-chan." If she hadn't been in such a hurry she would of questioned him on why she'd went from Souma-san to Amu-chan in a matter of minutes.

Soon after Amu left a blonde girl came in through the back door of Moonlight Chocolates and Cakes.

Despite the high temperature outside she was wearing jeans and a loose light blue blouse. Her blonde hair was pulled up into pigtails and her eyes were covered by sunglasses.

"Good Morning Aniki," she greeted as she took her sun glasses off to reveal that her left eye was purple and blue. "Is the cupcake batter ready for me?"

"Yeah, sitting in the fridge," Ikuto answered. He bit his lip as he shook blue sprinkles onto a red frosted cake before picking up. With the cake in his hand he whirled around, intent on putting it in the display case, only to see his sister's black eye. "Oh my god, Utau. What the hell happened?"

He put the cake on the nearest surface before crossing the room to reach her, gripping her chin in his right hand as he ran his left hand's fingers across the bruise as he tried to assess the damage.

Utau flinched away from her brother's touch.

"It's nothing Ikuto. I ran into one of the coat hangers while I was grabbing the kid's jackets. I was trying to talk to them and didn't realize how close I was until I turned around," she lied smoothly.

"Tadase treated it right?"

"Yes. He helped me put some cream on it." A voice in her head called her a liar. Tadase hadn't helped, he had been the one to give her a black eye. Utau wanted so badly to leave her husband – to be rid of bruises forever when the current ones healed – but she couldn't. She couldn't tear her twins away from their father when he had never done anything to them. Tadase had never been anything but loving to Natsuo and Natsume, yet he'd been the opposite too Utau since the six year old's had been born. She had never blamed them though, their father's short comings were not their fault.

"Oh hey Utau," Ikuto interrupted her thoughts, "could you run some cash next door for me? Rent money." Without waiting for a reply he handed her a few hundred dollar bills.

"Well when you put it that way," she said, rolling her eyes as she made her way towards the kitchen's front door. "

"Thata girl!" he teased with a laugh as the bells chimed to signal the front door opening.

"Go die in a hole!" Utau shouted back as she took a step into the front of the shop.

(-)

The building was large, towering over the rest of the street with an extra floor, with AKA: Construction and Property Management across the top in red lettering. Through the glass of the door Utau could see a kind of cozy lobby-like room where two women sat behind a large circular counter. Standing by the desk was a brown haired boy with a tool belt on as he leaned against it, looking over a clipboard with a wide grin.

"Hello," Utau greeted as she walked into the office. "I'm here to pay the rent for the building next door?"

"One moment please," one of the girls said, not glancing away from her computer as she looked for something – a phone between her shoulders and ear. The other gave a small apologetic smile as she listened to whoever was on the other end of the phone call she was on.

"Sure thing," Utau murmured looking around before sitting in a blue cushion chair. She'd only been sitting for a minute when the brown haired boy sat in the chair next to her.

"Hi, I'm Kukai," he greeted a large smiled on his face. "Oh man those are sweet shades. Can I try them on?" She didn't have time to protest until they were off her face. His mouth dropped open and the glasses fumbled in his hands as he exclaimed "Holy shit! Did someone hit you?"

"No!" Utau defended, snatching her sunglasses from his hand. "I ran into something."

He looked at her curiously, "Why are you lying?"

"I'm not lying!"

"Yes you are. I know what a black eyes looks like – and that is the type of black eye you get from someone's fist." Kukai glanced over her, emerald eyes landing on her left hand where her diamond ring shining in the light. His voice dropped, soft and gentle, as he met her eyes, "I know this is a heavy accusation I'm making but did he hit you?"

Utau turned away and held her hand close to her chest before mumbling, "It's none of your business."

"If he's hitting you…." Kukai stood up talking loud enough to get his point across but soft enough for the women at the counter not to hear him. "Look, what's your name?"

She debated whether to tell him or not, but in the end she answered, "Utau Tsukiyomi." Her maiden name feeling foreign on her tongue after years and years of being Utau Hatori.

"Kukai Souma," he answered licking his dry lips. "If you ever need anything, a place to stay, someone to bandage you up, take your kids for a ni-"

"No one is taking my kids," she snapped. They looked at each other for a long moment before she asked, "How do you even know I have kids?"

Kukai smiled in a way that made Utau feel an ache in her chest for some reason.

"You're a strong women. I can see it, I've been around enough of them in my life. You'd never let a man walk all over you if children weren't involved." He pulled a black sharpie out of his tool belt and a sticky note from the desk before jotting something down and handing it to her. "I have to get to work but like I was saying – if you ever need anything call me. Anytime okay, Utau? I'll help you."

He stood up to walk out the door when she asked, "Why would you help me? Why get involved in something that's got nothing to do with you?"

Kukai turned around with a smile on his face and replied, "Because I'm not him."

And just like that he walked out of the building leaving a shocked blonde in his tracks.

"Ma'am?" one of the women called from the desk. "I can help you now."

Utau snapped out of her thoughts, slipping her glasses back on, and went to hand the women the money.

A small blonde girl looked into the window of Dancing Butterflies, watching as Nagihiko's hand moved swiftly around the head of a young girl and gave her the perfect haircut for her face. In the mirror, she could see Nagi smiling as the girl chattered.

Her hand reached up to touch her short blonde hair – it felt so different now that Nagi wasn't the one cutting it but maybe that was just the new style...

Forcing herself to tear her eyes away from the window she continued the street until she reached Fish and Chips.

Rima took a deep breath before flinging the door open, "I'm home."

Her cousin's head of orange hair snapped away from a customer and looked right at her. Tears swelled up in Yaya's eyes as she stared at Rima. Before Rima knew what was going on – Yaya was in her arms. Kairi stood behind the bar looking at Rima with a smile. "Welcome Home Rima-chan."

"Get over here, idiot," Rima laughed motioning for Kairi.

She sighed when she felt his arms come around her and Yaya. It felt so nice to be back with them again. Everything felt perfect as the three of them hugged.

Until Kairi pulled away and asked, "Have you seen him yet?"

A lump formed in Rima's throat- what was she suppose to say? No, she hadn't gone to see the love of her life because she'd traded love for fame without a second thought?

"Yes," she said at last. She added in her mind _'but only through a window.'_

Kairi looked at her in a way that said she could clearly see through the lie- Rima was relieved that he just walked away instead of telling Yaya about it.

"Um," Rima swallowed hard. "What's been going on lately?" A huge grin spread over Yaya's face, and an uncharacteristic smirk was placed on Kairi's. "What?"

"We're engaged." Yaya raised her hand to show off the diamond ring glittering on her ring. Rima let out an excited squeal as she took hold of her hand and examined the ring.

"Why didn't you tell me Yaya? You have my cell number."

"I did call," Yaya stated scrunching her eyes. "You were performing and I told your manager to have you get back to me. Didn't he deliver the message?"

Anger welled up in Rima as she hissed, "No he didn't."

The room was suddenly filled with that awkward silence which always seemed to set in when it became clear Rima wasn't happy with something.

"So," Yaya bit her lip, "if you haven't seen her yet – I'm sure Amu would love to see her best friend in person again.

Rima's scowl turned into a light smile.

Amu. Her best friend since kindergarten, the one who called her every Saturday and texted when something was wrong. Amu – the one who had helped her and Nagihiko get together.

"I think I'm going to go see her okay, Yaya? I've got to ask Kukai if my apartment is still open anyways."

"Wait," Yaya interrupted with wide eyes, "Apartment? Aren't you leaving again?"

Rima shook her head with a smile, "No. I'm announcing at the concert next week that I'm retiring from music."

"You're home for good?" Yaya questioned, her voice full of hope.

"Yeah," Rima answered tears in her eyes for reasons she couldn't understand. "I'm home for good Yaya."

There was yet another round of hugging, squealing and crying before finally Rima was allowed to step outside of the restaurant and go to Purple Roses to see Amu.

However, when she stepped out she found something she should have been expecting - Nagihiko standing outside of his family's hair salon talking to a women who had the young girl she'd seen from the window next to her, the girl looking in a small hand mirror.

"Fuck," Rima cursed looking around the street. There was no way for her to get to Purple Roses without going pass Nagihiko.

Taking a deep breath she began to walk – praying the whole time that he'd be so engrossed with his conversation that he wouldn't notice her.

Luck wasn't on her side.

The second she walked towards them he turned his head.

"Rima? Is that you?" he questioned, seeing the small blonde.

Rima licked her lips before waving weakly, "Hi Nagihiko…"


	2. Chapter 2

****Welcome to ****

****Baker Stree********t****

_**Chapter 2**_

"I'll be going now," the women declared. "Thank you for cutting her hair Fujisaki-kun."

Nagihiko turned away from Rima, saying goodbye to the women and waving at the little girl, before looking. back to her. His eyes had lost their usual gentle quality and his smile turned down into a frown.

"If we're going to do this," Rima declared, licking her lips which seemed as dry as a desert, "could we please go inside? I don't think this is something we should be doing in the street."

"Sure. Come on in," he opened the door for her.

Once they were both in the salon he flipped the sign to closed and shut the blinds.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Rima sat down in one of the salon chairs. "Could you style my hair? It just doesn't have the same fluffy quality since I left."

"I don't mind." He grabbed a bottle of shampoo from the shelf before walking towards her. As he stepped on the bar to bring the seat up and leaned her back to wash her hair he asked, "Are you going to tell me?"

Rima knew exactly what he meant.

She asked anyways, "What do you mean?"

"Are you going to tell me why you left me with a diamond ring and an empty closet?"

He rinsed her hair out before grabbing a hair dryer. As he fluffed her hair out the way he knew she liked it she couldn't help the smile that took over her face. It'd been a long time since she had her hair the way she liked it instead of the way her producers liked it.

"Nagi," she mumbled, her eyes closing of their own accord. It felt good to say his name again but she felt so ashamed just thinking about what she had done to him. "Neither of us would have been happy if I'd taken that ring then."

His fingers were gentle as he gripped parts of her hair, curling them around the iron carefully.

"We could have been happy," Nagihiko argued. "You loved me – and I love you."

She didn't fail to notice how only one of those was in past tense.

"No," Rima declared stubbornly. "If we'd gotten married I never would have been able to stop wondering what if. What if I hadn't gotten married young? What if I had tried to follow my dreams?"

"What if," Nagihiko's mouth was by her ear as he spoke, "we'd gotten married?" Her mouth went dry as he pulled away. "I'm finished."

She took the mirror being held out to her and her hand reached up to play with the puffy blonde curls she recognized from all those years ago – they still looked as perfect as ever on her. She reached to her side to grab her purse but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

Their eyes met as he breathed, "It's on the house." They stared at each other for a minute before he added, "Make sure all your fans know where you got your hair cut."

"I will," she answered in the same breathy tone. He let go off her wrist and let her walk towards the door.

"Rima," he shouted suddenly as she got ready to step out. She was surprised by the use of her name – he hadn't used her name since they'd entered the salon. When she turned around to look at him again Nagihiko said, "Don't be a stranger just because you don't want to be with me. The others would hate to see us like this."

(-)

Nagihiko was getting ready to put the shampoo away when his twin walked into the salon.

"Welcome back," Nagihiko greeted as he kissed Nadeshiko on the cheek.

"Thank you," she answered with a laugh before handing him a bag. "I got you some chicken." Looking around and noticing the shampoo and hot curling iron she questioned, "Someone came while I was gone?"

Nagihiko took the bag from her as he replied, "Rima."

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers, "Rima Mashiro? The Rima who left you and became an international pop-star?"

He grimaced at her words. "Why would you put it like that Nade? Are you trying to make me feel like I'm not good enough for her?"

"Well…" Nadeshiko raised one shoulder and gave him that 'you-said-it-not-me' look. When he frowned as her she added, "Joking aside, you two were perfect for each other. You still are perfect for each other."

"She didn't come back for me," Nagihiko stated shaking his head. "She came back because she's done with music for whatever reason."

"Wait!" a pale hand was placed up to stop him. "Rima's back for good? Like she's not leaving?" When he nodded she let out a squeal and jumped up and down. "This is so perfect!"

Confused he asked, "Why is it perfect?"

"Because," Nadeshiko said in a tone which clearly said she was annoyed at him for not understanding what she was getting at, "that means you can win her over again!"

Nagihiko shook his head, "Nadeshiko, no winning over will happen. Rima and I won't be any more then friends this time."

"But Nagi, you _love_ her," Nadeshiko declared scrunching her eyes together.

Despite them being twins, Nadeshiko was a hopeless romantic who didn't understand that sometimes things didn't work out perfectly unlike the practical Nagihiko who hadn't had high hopes for love since Rima had left.

"She doesn't love me anymore Nadeshiko. It's been five years – I'm the only one who would hold on to this for that long."

As he walked into the basement to make sure they had the right dye the appointment he had next Nadeshiko shook her head.

"Love like that just doesn't disappear – I don't care how long it's been," she muttered to herself. She didn't have any time to dwell on it though because a customer walked in and she was forced to set to work on their hair.

Kukai whistled as he walked down the sidewalk.

He'd just finished the job his sister-in-law had sent him on and was on his way back to the office to waste some time until the next job came in. Since his family owned a lot of nice rental properties and not a lot of bad ones – they didn't need work done often which was why Kukai was the only maintenance man.

When he reached the flower shop he swung the door open. "Hey Amu," he called. He walked towards the back of the shop without waiting for an answer because he knew if she wasn't in the front then she was in the back working on arrangements.

"I'm in the ba-" hearing the door fly open Amu cut herself off. "And you're already here." She snipped some of the stem off of a Tiger Lily before turning around to face him. "So what's up?"

He hummed as he lifted himself up onto the counter and crossed his ankles, "So say I met this married women-"

"Kukai!" Amu interrupted, "She's married!"

"I'm not trying to get in her pants jeez!" Kukai shouted knowing what his sister was thinking. "Just shut up and listen." When she crossed her arms defensively but didn't say anything he went on.

"So I met this girl and she's either really klutzy or being abused by her husband." He could tell Amu clearly wanted to ask who this women was, "Is there a flower I could get her to show that I'll be there for her?"

The pinkette took a flower from the box next to her and snapped a piece of the stem off. "A Poppy means Consolation," she told him as she took a few more from the box, "and Zinnia's are 'thoughts of friends.'" He watched as she placed a single Zinnia in the middle of five Poppies before cutting off a piece of gray ribbon. "Tied together with a gray ribbon for reliability."

After she tied the ribbon firmly into a bow she handed it to Kukai.

"Thank you, Amu," he declared jumping down and kissing her cheek.

She rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Just get out of here and go give that to her."

He put his legs together, stood up straight, and saluted her, "Will do General Amu!"

As he turned to walk out the back door she laughed at him and kicked his butt with the tip of her sneaker before heading into the front where a customer had rang the bell she had sitting on the counter.

(-)

"I'm going to take the garbage out," Utau shouted at Ikuto as she tied the red strings on the garbage bag together.

He just waved a hand from his own station as she picked the bag up and dragged it outside.

After dropping the bag in the dumpster she just stood in the alley way for a long moment. The bakery was packed with customers in the front and bakers in the back so it was nice to just be alone for a second.

Wanting this alone time to last just a little longer, Utau decided she'd go back in the front door – at least then she'd have the time it took her to get out of the alley and into the street before entering the store.

Utau had just walked into the bakery when the girl at the counter shouted, "Oh Utau! I have something for you."

Confused as to what kind of thing would come the bakery for her, all her mail went to her house and she hadn't ordered anything for the bakery, she walked up to the counter.

"What is it, Kisa?" she questioned as Kisa handed someone one of the cupcakes Utau had baked earlier that day. She watched as Kisa walked over to the desk behind the counter after serving the costumer and picked up a bouquet of flowers.

Kisa smiled as she handed them over to Utau saying, "Your husband must love you a lot since he still buys you flowers. My husband hasn't done that since we were dating."

Utau bit her lip, "Yeah…he must."

Thanking Kisa she took the flowers into the back and took the card from its place sitting in the petals of the Zinnia – hoping it would tell her who really sent the flowers since her husband most certainly didn't.

__My sister told me these flowers meant ____co____nsolation and thoughts of friends.__

__I hope you like them.__

__Sincerely,__

__Kukai Souma__

Under his signature Kukai had written his phone number again with a note saying 'just in case.' Utau couldn't help the laugh that escaped her throat – some guy she just met was sweeter than her husband had ever been towards her.

She held the card close to her chest and smiled after the laugh died down.

Maybe she could depend on him…

She knew she needed someone to help her. She couldn't tell Ikuto or else the twins wouldn't have a father, and the twins were too young to push all of this on. They were only six – they hardly even understood why their father was hitting their mother.

Then again, Utau was twenty-eight and she couldn't even understand why her husband hit her and she had tried time and time again to figure out what had set him off.

Utau let her head hit the wall behind her as she closed her eyes for a second.

'Yes,' she decided. She'd let Kukai help her as much as he wanted.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Ikuto told Utau as she searched through her purse.

It was approaching nine o'clock and they were both getting ready to head home after a long day at the bakery.

Utau nodded as she grabbed her flowers off of the counter after dropping her phone into her purse and wiping off her lipstick.

"Don't get into a crash on your way home," he added. "You really shouldn't wear sunglasses while driving at night."

"I'll be fine," Utau answered, stretching so she could kiss his cheek gently. "Have a good night aniki."

He waited until he heard her car zoom down the street before shutting the lights in the back off. Slowly he made his way into the front room – locking the cash register, closing the curtains, and turning off the lights before finally stepping out into the night.

Ikuto had just locked the door and had whirled around to walk to his car when he noticed the lights on the flower shop were still on. Curious as to why Amu would still be working this late he walked down the street.

A small ding went off above him – obviously she had a bell installed like he did – which was followed by footsteps as Amu shouted, "We're not open!"

"I just wanted to see what you were doing," Ikuto declared, grinning wider when she dropped the flowers in her hand upon seeing him. "So what are you doing here so late at night?"

She blushed slightly, "I was practicing. Being a florist is just like everything else – the more you practice the more beautiful the flower can look."

She smiled into the flower she was holding, "The more I practice the more I learn those little magic tricks which make a wife chose my flowers for her bouquet, which makes my flowers the one a man chooses when proposing, which make mine the ones children want for their dying grandmother."

Somehow simply picking up the flowers had turned into them sitting on the floor.

With the flower clutched to her chest and her eyes closed as she spoke Amu looked so gentle and innocent that Ikuto wanted to tease her.

"I don't suppose," he hummed, "you'd what to practice something else?"

It took her a moment to realize why he had winked after that sentence but once she did – Amu turned a bright red.

"You pervert!" she shouted hitting him with the flower.

Ikuto laughed and allowed himself to fall sideways – his hands gripping his ankles. When he hit the floor he spread out his arms and legs and stared up at the blue ceiling.

"I think," he declared his voice taking a serious tone, "that everything is like that. You know the little magic tricks and stuff?"

She laid down next to him, suddenly fascinated with the ceiling. Ikuto kept talking as they lay there.

"Because when I bake," Ikuto stretched his hands out in front of him and flexed his fingertips. "I use lots of tricks. Things other bakers have told me and things I've learned myself."

"Well," she stated gently, "we're all magicians then – fantastic, talented, amazing at what we do magicians."

Ikuto hummed in reply.

They sat there for a long while before he said, "You realize your brother is right outside right?"

"What?" Amu shouted jumping up to see Kukai staring into the window of the flower shop. Kukai had one eyebrow raised, and his arms were crossed as he stared at them with annoyance in his eyes. "What are you doing here?"

Kukai tapped the watch on his wrist as he walked in, "The movie?"

"Oh fuck," Amu cursed, Ikuto was a little surprised to hear the word come from the mouth of such a sweet looking girl. She looked down at Ikuto – who was still lying on the floor with his head turned towards the siblings. "I'm sorry but you have to go. I forgot I had plans with Kukai and our friends so I need to lock up."

She set into a rush to grab her keys, purse, put the flowers away so they didn't wilt, and shove things into their correct drawers while Ikuto took his time getting up off the floor.

"So," Ikuto whistled when he was standing by Kukai. "I heard you sent my sister flowers."

"Your sister?" Kukai tilted his head to the side curiously.

"Utau Hatori?"

Shock covered Kukai's face for a second before they were interrupted by Amu sliding next to them. "Okay, let's get out of here."

"Where are you guys going, anyways?" Ikuto questioned as they stepped out into the bitter night air – Amu turning around to lock the door quickly.

Kukai pulled the collar of his jacket up. Despite the summer days being hot as hell, the nights were as cold as winter.

"We're going to see the late night showing of The Hangover: Part 2 with some friends," Amu told him after a second. "The other people who own businesses on this street."

"Plus one guy whose obsessed with ninja's," Kukai added with a smile, "and a very cute midget."

"I heard that!" shouted a voice from around the corner. "You better keep your candy box out of my reach Souma!"

Kukai shuddered involuntarily.

The trio looked at each other for an awkward moment before Kukai shrugged before asking, "Want to come with us? You are part of the street now after all."

Ikuto smiled a little, "I'd like that."

"Just shut up so we can get going!" shouted the same female voice as before. "It's freezing out here and we still have to walk five blocks to the theater."

"My god she's impatient," Kukai huffed as they walked towards the corner. "I'll never understand how someone as level headed and cool as Nagi feel in love with her."

"You know what Souma," an angry looking Rima came into sight as they rounded the corner, "if you don't shut your mouth you won't be able to swing a hammer tomorrow."

"Rima…" Kairi put a pale hand on her shoulder which seemed to calm her down a little.

"Let's get out of here!" shouted a girl with orange pigtails as she pumped her fist into the hair.

The group happily agreed and started walking out of the alley way and towards the theater.


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to **

**Baker Street**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

Kukai woke up with an aching head and equally painful back.

"Ah fuck," he cursed, squinting as the light burned his eyes.

Using his hands to push himself up into a sitting position he saw that the rest of the group – excluding Yaya and Kairi – from last night was still passed out on the floor. The shot glasses sitting next to each of them made him remember what had happened – after the movie they had gone back to the bakery and started taking shots to see who could last longest.

Yaya had passed out first and Kairi had dropped out to take her home.

Kukai was rubbing his eyes when the door opened, the bell above it letting out a high pitched chime that made him reach for his pounding head, before someone called out, "What the fuck is going on here?" Looking up, his emerald eyes met Utau's covered eyes.

"Hi Utau," he greeted waving a little. "How are you?"

"How am I?" she cried, outraged. "I'm horrible! It's an hour till our employee's get here, there's no fresh sweets started because Ikuto's passed out, and this place is a mess!"

As she walked over to the door leading to the back room to put her stuff away, ordering Kukai to wake the others up, he noticed that she was limping a little.

"Utau," he called after her, causing her to stop in the middle of the doorway and turn to face him. "Did something happen this morning? You're limping."

As she walked into the back room he could just barely hear her mumble, "He pushed me down the stairs."

He sat there blinking at her honesty for a second before following her.

"Utau, are you okay?" he questioned urgently as he burst into the room.

She had already started mixing cupcake batter by the time he'd gotten to the room. Just looking at her, he could tell standing had her in pain.

"It hurts," she muttered, actively avoiding his eyes. "I don't know how I'm going to go through this whole day like this."

"You have to go to the hospital," Kukai declared understanding just how it was for her to swallow her pride like that. "Let me take you Utau."

"I can't," she pulled her arm away from the hand that he'd just placed on her. "I have to get as much done as possible so Ikuto doesn't have to work to hard with a hangover and the newbie's only have to do the simple stuff."

"Utau," Kukai's voice took in a begging tone he hadn't meant to bring about. "You have to think about your health first. Utau, if you're not healthy who would take care of your kids?"

She seemed to be thinking about something but soon she said, "Okay I'll let you take me to the hospital!" As he put an arm around her to help her walk so she didn't have to use her injured ankle she added, "But we leave after an hour okay?"

He shrugged, "That's better than nothing."

"Good," she answered leaning her head on his shoulder. "Now get me in my car before I pass out from the pain. Keys are in my pockets."

(-)

Utau laid back on the hospital bed, Kukai sitting on the chair next to the bed with his head on a propped up elbow as he looked at her, with her arm thrown across her eyes.

"Could you stop staring at me?" asked Utau without moving her arm. "It's a little unsettling."

"Sorry," Kukai mumbled, clearly not all that sorry. "I was just wondering what your family looks like."

Being one who always gloated about the cuteness of her kids Utau pointed to her purse, which was sitting on the other chair, "There's a picture of my twins in my wallet."

Careful not to disturb any of Utau's other possessions he pulled out the purple wallet she had in her purse and opened it up to find a photo was the first thing in it.

Two identical beautiful blonde girls with purple eyes had watermelon all over their faces where smiling up at him as Utau tried to wipe it off with a napkin. He could see a strand of blue hair that gave away the reason that Utau was smiling so widely in the picture was because Ikuto had been with them instead of her husband.

"They're cute," Kukai declared with a smile as he put the photo back in the wallet. "What are their names?"

"Natsuo and Natsume," she answered with a peaceful smile. "They just turned seven last month – Ikuto took us all to the park while my husband was working."

"They look just like you," he observed.

"That's what Ikuto says everytime he sees them," she declared. "Which is basically every weekend because he spoils them rotten."

Kukai quirked an eyebrow, "I'm just taking a guess here, but I'm going to say he's not the only one who spoils them."

She laughed lightly, "Guilty has charged. My babies are just too cute."

The rest of the conversation was cut short by the doctor walking in with the x-ray.

"Yup," she declared as she popped it up onto the machine. "That ankle's broken." She looked at the x-ray for a moment before turning to Kukai, "Are you the husband?"

* * *

><p>Amu leaned against the counter of the flower shop lazily. Kagura had sent Kaidou over earlier that day to take her bell down since her head was still throbbing, and he'd dimmed the lights a little while he'd been there but despite all of that her hangover was still quiet painful.<p>

"Never again," she told herself as her head flopped down onto the counter with a bang. She let out a weak, "Ow," before closing her eyes.

She didn't get to relax very long through before she heard the door open and sat up straight.

"Welcome to Purple Roses!" she declared as cheerfully as she could as she sat up. "How can I help you?" Her honey colored eyes met Ikuto's Sapphire ones and she let herself slouch down, "It's just you."

"What do you mean 'it's just you,'" Ikuto answered, feigning hurt. "I'd think you'd be happy to see me after what happened last night."

Amu's eyes widened, "What? What happened last night?"

Ikuto smiled, "Nothing Amu. I was joking."

Even though she let out a breath she hadn't even known she was holding, Amu wished something had happened.

"What do you want?" Amu questioned as she leaned back in the spinning chair she'd had Kaidou bring over for her since her feet hurt too much for her to stand while she made arrangements and waited for customers.

"Flowers," he answered simply. Seeing a shocked look on her face, he added, "Isn't this a flower shop?"

"Y-Yeah of course it's a flower shop. I'm just shocked that you want some," she replied honestly. "You don't really come across as someone who buys flowers for their girlfriend."

For some reason her heart ached a little bit thinking about the fact that Ikuto was buying flowers for his girlfriend.

Ikuto gave one of those low, deep, chuckles that he always did as he shook his head – his blue hair whipping around his face.

"I don't have a girlfriend," he answered much to her relief.

"Then who are they for?" Her voice gave away her curiosity much to her embarrassment.

Ikuto smiled lightly, "My twin nieces are learning about flowers in school and they said they'd like to get some."

"It's nice of you to come get them some," she replied with her own smile. "So what are they like?"

"Well Natsuo is dramatic, out-going, and confident," he described. "She's louder then Natsume."

She held up a hand for him to stop while she went to the back and grabbed some flowers.

When she came back she made the bouquet in front of him – explaining the flowers in the same way that she had with Kukai earlier, "Amaryllis's for drama, some Delphinium's for boldness, and Freesia's for spirit."

He watched as she made flowers which looked like they normally wouldn't go together – look beyond beautiful together before she dropped them into a red foil container and handed them to him.

She took the remains into the back before leaning against the counter to listen intently. "Okay so – what's Natsume like?"

He was intrigued at how she seemed too interested in what the twins were like. He wondered if all florists tried as hard as she did to make a bouquet which matched their clients.

"Natsume is calm, thoughtful, and smart," he answered.

As she disappeared into the back to grab the flowers she wanted she called out to him, "They're total opposites aren't they?"

"Yeah," Ikuto answered with a smile. "But it's almost impossible to find one without the other."

"That's nice," she replied as she reappeared with the flowers she wanted. Once again she explained each flower to him, "Cosmos's mean peaceful, Lisianthus are for calming, and Crocuses for foresight." The flowers were dropped into a blue foil container like Natsuo's had been and handed to him.

"How much?" he questioned as he slid over to the cash register. He handed her the amount she requested and then turned to leave.

"Ikuto," she called after him.

"Mmm?" he turned around to look at her.

"Take a picture of their faces when they get them will you? It's kind of a shop tradition." For the first time he noticed that there was a large cock board with children, women, and even the occasional man holding flowers with different looks of surprise, love, and joy on their faces. "Bring the picture to me if you find the time."

Looking one last time at the corkboard he nodded at her, "I will. It's not like it's that long of a trip."

As he walked out he passed a large man – who looked quiet annoyed as he went into the shop.

(-)

"What are you doing back here?" Amu questioned as Kaidou walked in after Ikuto left. Even though she was turned towards the back door as she got ready to put the flowers away – she recognized the heavy noise of her brothers working boots hitting the cool green tiles on the shops floor.

"I need the keys to your apartment," he hissed between clenched teeth.

Amu raised an eyebrow curiously, "May I ask why?"

"Mom found out that I still haven't fixed that leak in the kitchen, no thanks to Rento being pissed that dad's got Clara doing work at their dinner table, because dad's got me doing the work on the bad part of town so Kukai doesn't have to go over there," Kaidou took a deep breath right here since he'd been talking without a breath for a while, "and now she's demanding I put all my work down and go fix your fucking leak."

Amu whistled as she reached in her back pocket and threw the key ring at him, "Make sure you don't get bit by Gardenia."

"As if your Chihuahua is going to bite me," Kaidou rolled his eyes. "Gardenia loves me."

Amu shrugged, "I'm just warning you. She is not nice when she's in heat."

"In my experience, no woman is," he declared as he walked out with her keys.

* * *

><p>Flashes from the paparazzi's cameras burned Rima's eyes as her manager led her through the paparazzi and into the restaurant, a strong but gentle hand on the small of her back pushed her lightly through the open door.<p>

"My god," Rima declared when they were safely inside. "That was just ugly. Don't they have lives which don't involve harassing me?

Jinno laughed lightly, "You're a cute twenty-seven year old singer who just got a new haircut. You are their life hon."

Her new haircut reminded her of Nagi, who reminded her of love and home, which reminded her of something Yaya had said the other day.

"Are you stopping my messages from home?" she asked suddenly as they sat down in the booth the hostess had led them to.

The fact that Jinno didn't look shocked clearly told her that he had – and he wasn't ashamed of it.

"Yes," he answered. "We couldn't have you getting distracted by trifling things that had nothing to do with your career."

"Nothing to do with my career?" she was on her feet in out-rage. "They're my family, my friends! If I hadn't decided to retire I probably would have missed my cousins wedding because of you!"

"Who cares?" he shrugged casually. "It's not like your mother died or something – it's only a wedding."

Her teeth clenched together so hard that pain shot through them.

"It is not just a wedding; it's the wedding of someone who might as well be my sister!" Hands slammed against the table, "What else did you keep from me?"

He began, "Nothing omp-"

"Don't lie to me!" she shouted, efficiently grabbing the attention of the people who hadn't been staring at them already.

"Sit down," he hissed at her, embarrassed about the scene she was causing. "It was only some flowers."

"What kind of flowers?" she hissed back, refusing to sit until she found out.

He shrugged, "On December eighth every year you get bouquet of Camellias." December eighth was her and Nagi's anniversary and Camellias were their flowers.

He was still sending flowers after all this time and she hadn't known.

"Your fired," she declared before leaving the restaurant – ignoring his shouts for her and flashes of the paparazzi cameras as they followed her – she ran until she reached the hair salon which Nagi was stepping out of. "Fujisaki!"

The usage of his last name shocked Nagi enough to make him turn around to face her – no one used his last name since he insisted on being called by his first name so he wasn't compared to the other people in his family.

"Rim? What's going on?" He was so transfixed by her porcelain like pale face, and flushed cheeks – her eyes sparkling in the lights of the street lamps – that he only barely saw the panting and dedicated paparazzi that had followed her three blocks.

"You sent flowers!" she declared as she walked towards him. "Every year?"

He nodded, blushing as he did. "Yeah – It's our anniversary after all. Even if we're not together it's still our day. We became friends on the day, we got together on that day."

By now they were standing nose to nose – his voice had died into a whisper – and the cameras were taking pictures at a mile-a-minute.

"I still love you," he whispered, leaning his forehead against hers. "I tried so hard to forget but I can't."

Tears streamed down her face as she answered, "Me too. I love you to." Their lips connected for the first time in seven years and sparks flew around them. When they pulled apart she questioned, "What are we now?"

He reached down to intertwine their fingers – bring them up to kiss each one as he replied, "Each others."

She noticed a golden band sitting on her finger all of a sudden.

"Wait Nagi," she stopped him – pushing him away. "Are you sure? This is the engagement ring isn't it? Isn't this to fast?"

"Rima – I've loved you for fourteen years," Nagihiko whispered. "If you don't marry me soon I'm going to die."

Giggling she leaned against his shoulder, "Okay, okay – I'll marry you on one condition."

"What's that?"

"We go to your apartment and make up for seven years of lost nights." She laughed as he scooped her up and deposited her into the passenger seat of his car – mumbling how that sounded nice into her ear.

As he stepped on the peddle and drove them to his place, they both knew none of this would be easy when they hadn't seen each other for seven years, but what they did know was enough to make that invalid.

Because what they did know was that without each other they just weren't complete.


	4. Chapter 4

****Welcome to ****

****Baker Street****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

By the time Amu finally stopped her practice for the night, put things away, and turned everything off it was past midnight and she was exhausted.

"Gardenia," she called as she opened the door to her apartment and stepped in. Almost immediately her tan Chihuahua came running towards her and nipped happily at her ankles.

"Hey baby girl," she greeted with a smile as she bent down and rubbed the dog behind her ears like she liked.

Kicking off the uncomfortable boots she'd worn today as she went, Amu made her way into the kitchen. She noticed a note sticking to the refrigerator door and ripped it off, reading it as she grabbed Gardenia's water dish.

__Fixed the leak and fed Gardenia for you.__

__I put some left over lasagna that Kagura made in the fridge.__

__Enjoy, Kaidou.__

"Lasagna," Amu let out an appreciative moan.

Kagura was by far the best cook of her brother's wives.

Kaidou, the oldest and largest, was a maintenance man for their parents company and married to the fierce and stubborn Kagura. Amu thought they were perfect for each other since they were both so thickheaded. Kagura had chosen to work at the office with Amu's mom. They had two extremely handsome sons – ages six and four – and a three year old girl.

Shuusui, the second oldest and honestly the smartest, wasn't married yet and was traveling the world on his book tour. However, they all knew he and his editor had a thing for each other.

They were just waiting for someone to act on it.

Unkai was a voice actor (Amu decided it really did suit his childish nature). Most of his roles where the the "cute characters" or something for a flashback. Unkai was married to Mia who he met on a business trip in Vegas once. What had been a drunken night turned out to be the best mistake of Unkai's life since now he had a 2 year old son and loved Mia as much as Kaidou loved Kagura. Mia, like Kagura, had chosen to work at the office with their parents.

Then there was Rento who was a hairstylist in a town thirty minutes away. Rento had been married to Clara for a year. Clara worked at the office with Kagura and Mia.

Kukai came next in the line up. Followed by Amu and then nineteen year old Ami who was in Europe for collage.

Since her plate of lasagna was gone and her dog had food and water Amu headed to bed.

Typically, she didn't go to sleep this eary but she went straight to bed since she was getting up early the next morning to help Rima move in with Nagi.

(_)

"Aunt Amu!" shouted a group of little voices as Amu's legs were attacked by her nieces and nephews/

"Hey guys," Amu greeted with a laugh. She ruffled Jin's, Kaidou's oldest, hair, hair and patted his younger brother Kintarou on his own brown hair. Then kissed their sister Jen on the cheek before finally picking two year old Ginji up and twirling him around.

"Rima made us bring them," complained Kaidou as he passed them with a box in his hand as he walked to the moving van. 'Bathroom' was written on it in violet sharpie. "She complained about how she hasn't been the boys since they were littler and she wanted to meet our new edition."

Unkai, who was sitting on the steps licking a lollipop, grinned, "And I just couldn't leave Ginji at the babysitters when everyone was coming over here to have fun."

"More like Mia threatened him," mumbled Rento as he passed. As Unkai objected loudly, claiming that Mia did not order him around, Amu ran into the house to find Rima.

Not spotting Rima among the throng of men coming up and down the stairs, Amu called out, "Rima! Where are you?"

"Downstairs," Rima called up. Amu waved to Nagihiko as she passed him and went clacking down the stairs. Rima was standing on a small step ladder as she reached up to take the Trophies off the shelf her dad had built her back when she was four. Since Rima hadn't really had a home until now, always traveling and unabe to get comfortable in LA, most of her things were still in her parents house.. "Morning Amu. Ready for a day of boxes, boxes, and more boxes."

Amu laughed, "You forgot Pizza. we're definitely going to be in need of some of that for when all these macho men get hungry."

Rima laughed with her best friend. "That's all to true my darling."

"By the way," Amu added, "where's Kukai? I thought he said he was coming to help."

As if to answer her question she heard little voices shout, "Uncle Kukai!" as a pair of unfamiliar voices shouted, "Uncle Ikuto!"

Rima and Amu exchanged glanced before going thumping up the stairs to see what was going on.

When they got there they found Kukai helping Utau out of his car, Amu could clearly see three duffle bags in the back, while two little blonde girls clung tightly to Ikuto's legs as he stared at them in shock.

* * *

><p>"So um…." Utau searched for a reason as to why she was climbing out of Kukai's car with her twin daughters and why their bags were in the backseat of his car.<p>

Kukai cut her off with a simple, "Utau's the girl I told you about Amu." She watched as Kukai's sister's eyes widened with realization before glancing at Ikuto. Kukai just gave a light shake of his head before adding, "The girls and her are going to stay with me for a while."

He bent down to Natsume and Natsuo's level even as they clung to Ikuto, "He's a little younger then you but you can go play with my nephew Jin."

The girls looked at Jin before running over to him to introduce themselves.

"As for you," Kukai twirled around to look at Utau, "Just sit on the stairs with Unkai and watch them. He's not going to be doing any work today anyways."

Utau was about to protest when her crutches were taken out from under her and she found herself sitting by a man with light brown hair.

"Hey," he greeted with a wave, lollipop stick sticking out of his mouth. "I'm Unkai Souma. You're Utau I assume?"

"Oh, um…Yeah." Some part of her mind wondered how he'd known her name.

Unkai seemed to read her mind because he said, "Kukai called you Utau a few minutes ago."

They settled into an awkward silence filled with only the screaming of children as they played.

"Is one of them yours?" she asked, noticing the number of children running around. Kukai had mentioned how two of his brothers had children, but he hadn't mentioned which two.

"That one," Unkai declared pointing to the smallest boy as he wobbled after the other children. "Ginji's only 2 – the youngest so far. I'm sure Rento will change that soon. The twins are yours?"

"Yup," Utau answered with a fond smile. "Natsuo and Natsume. They're seven."

It was silent again for a while as they watched the children before Unkai asked a question Utau knew she'd have to face eventually. "So what's the deal with you and Kukai?"

Utau licked her lips as she thought of how to answer a question that she herself wasn't even so sure of anymore. Finally she answered, "We're more than friends. We're not together or anything." Unkai didn't get the chance to ask her anything else though because Natsume called for her. "It was nice meeting you," she told Unkai before wobbling over to where her daughter was waiting for her.

"Not quite lovers huh?" Unkai hummed to himself. "You say that, yet it seems like you two are something much more then friends or lovers."

Unkai's own thoughts were interrupted by a shout of his name coming from inside the house. Curious as to what Kaidou could possibly think he was going to get him to do, Unkai got up and went to find his brothers.

(_)

Kukai flung the door to his home open and allowed Utau and the girls to go inside first.

"So the girls can sleep in the guest room. There's already a bed in there, they can share that until we can grab their stuff from your husbands house," Kukai declared. "Utau you can have my room and I'll take the couch."

"Thank you," Utau whispered as she followed him into the room he indicated for the girls.

,Kukai just shrugged as he opened the guest room door.

The room had mint green walls with black carpet and a bed pushed into the corner. A dresser with a TV was pushed onto the wall opposite the bed. "You don't mind them having a TV in here right?"

Utau shook her head, "No. It's fine"

"I'll just leave you guys in here. I'll be in the kitchen if you need me," Kukai declared before leaving the room, quietly shutting the door behind him.

Utau watched as the girls dressed in their pajamas and laid down in the bed, the TV on and the light shut off. Everything was doing smoothly until she opened the door to leave.

"Mommy," Natsume called out, "why are we staying here?"

"Is it because daddy hits you?" asked Natsuo, prompting Utau to realize how smart of her age Natsuo really was.

Utau backtracked to sit on the edge of the bed. She began,"Girls, you see Daddy's done some really bad things to Mommy. I don't want you guys to be upset but something really really horrible could of happened if mommy had stayed with Daddy. Kukai wants to help us until Mommy can save up enough money to get us on our own."

"Will we ever see Daddy again?"

Utau went silent, thinking.

Would she let her kids see her husband, ex once she signed the papers, after all he'd done to her?

"I…I don't know sweetie," she said finally. Forcing a smile onto her face she kissed each of them on the forehead, "Go to sleep okay girlies?"

She was half way out the door before either of them spoke again.

"Mommy," Natsuo muttered sleepily, and Utau braced herself for another hard question. "I love you."

The blonde smiled as she blew her daughter one last kiss, "I love you to Natsuo."

"I love you too mommy," Natsume agreed, already curled against her sister.

"I love you to Natsume." Utau closed the door gently as she left the room.

* * *

><p>Rima yawned as she fell onto the bed, landing face first against the pillow.<p>

"They smell nice," she declared rubbing her face against it lazily.

Nagihiko laughed from where he stood in the bedroom pulling his shirt off and grabbing some shorts from his dresser.

"You want a shirt to sleep in tonight?" he questioned. Rima just hummed an agreement with her head still pressed against the pillows. He quickly changed into his sleep shorts before giving her a tee-shirt pulled from his dresser.

"I don't wanna get up," she complained as she slowly moved from being on her stomach, to being on her hands and knees, and then to leaning back on her knees. A little self-conscience she fidgeted nervously before asking, "Will you turn around?"

Nagi lifted an eyebrow, "What?"

"It's just…." She shifted a little bit. "Obviously my body has changed a little since we saw each other last and I'm just…"

"It's okay," he assured her, giving her a kiss. "I'm going to go get a popsicle anyways."

She waited until he was out of the room to pull her shirt up over her head and replace it with the one Nagi had given her before lying back down with her head in the pillow.

When Nagi got back in the room a few minutes later with a cherry Popsicle dangling out of his mouth – he found Rima was already sleeping peacefully.

"Well that was fast," he chuckled as he climbed into the bed. Just as he leaned against his pillows, Rima shifted in her sleep so she was closer to him. He chuckled again as placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, "I love you."

(_)

Rima stretched out sleepily as her eyes fluttered open.

She rolled around , expecting to find the warmth of Nagi next to her but instead all she felt was the gold metal of her engagement ring, and the soft white sheet.

"Nagi?" she called out as she swung her feet off the bed before walking out of the bedroom. She slowly made her way to kitchen – where she found a piece of white notebook paper sitting on the table next to a plate of eggs and bacon.

__Had to go to work, but I made you breakfast.__

__I just hope you got up before it gets cold.__

__Love always, ____N____agihiko__

"Since when can Nagi cook?" she questioned out loud despite herself.

Before she had left, Nagi burnt water and blew up microwaves.

She stretched out a little bit before sitting down to eat the breakfast he'd made for her. Much to her delight, it was still nice and hot.

"I should get in the shower when I'm done," she mused when she looked at the microwave and noticed the time.

Yaya had given her a job at the restaurant – she'd worked there before she'd left as well – and told her to be there was nine thirty.

[Line]

"Good morning Yaya!" called Rima as she walked into the restaurant.

"Hi Rima-chan," Yaya greeted her cousin with a smile as she wiped a table someone had just left. Yaya was wearing jean shorts with an orange tank top.

"Hey Rima," Kairi greeted from his spot sitting on a stool at the bar as he waited for customers. "We don't really get many customers this early, most of them coming in during the lunch and dinner rushes, so you can just relax."

Rima hopped up onto the bar counter by Kairi, her feet dangling by him. "So what do you guys usually do while you're waiting for customers?"

"Anything," laughed Yaya. "We do anything and everything we can find to do."

Their conversation was cut short by the door opening and letting in the hot summer air.

"How many?" Yaya questioned as she spun to see the customer. "Oh it's only you Kukai…"

"Well that's mean," Kukai pouted from the door where he was standing with Utau. "Aren't I welcomed anymore?"

"Of course you aren't," Yaya joked. Then followed it with, "You two can sit were ever you want."

Kukai nodded as he led Utau to table in the back corner.


	5. Chapter 5

****Welcome to ****

****Baker Street****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 5<strong>**

Kukai leaned up on one elbow as Utau flipped through her menu.

"So, what's the plan for getting the rest of your stuff?" he asked curiously as he watched her.

Purple eyes peered over the menu at him as she asked, "How can you already know what you want?"

"I come here all the time," Kukai answered with a wave of his hand. "Are you going to answer my question? Or do we not have a plan yet?"

"I was thinking we'd go while he was at work. He works until six." She tacked on, "Is the chicken sandwich any good?"

"My nephew gets it every time he comes here," Kukai replied with a shrug of his shoulders. "I almost want to go when he'd be there so I could hit him."

Utau chuckled lightly before saying, "I'll try and get the girls and I out in a month or two okay?"

Kukai grabbed her hand which was resting on the table. "Utau….You guys can stay as long as you guys need to. It's nice to have people in the house for once. God knows that house is too big for just me."

Rima came up beside them and asked, "Am I interrupting or can I take your order now?"

"I-I'll take the chicken sandwich with a Cherry coke please," Utau stuttered out, pulling her hand roughly away from Kukai and let it fall into her lap.

Kukai looked at Utau for a long silent moment before turning to Rima, his cheek laying in his hand still, "I'll take cheese fries, a steak and cheese burger, and a Cookie's and Cream milk shake."

Rima wrote it all down before taking their menus and walking away.

"So do you know what you're going to do about the girls?"

Utau shook her head sadly, "He's never done anything to them, but I'm scared if I leave them alone with him…"

She couldn't bring herself to finish that sentence but luckily she didn't have to because Kukai understood it.

"What about a law-suit? Are you going to do that?"

"I don't know if I could go through that," she answered truthfully, looking right into his eyes. "That would mean telling people about what was going on, putting my kids through testifying, and maybe even my brother."

"I don't want to sound pushy Utau, but you should sue him for all he's worth for what he did to you." A hand reached for hers under the table, their fingers intertwining despite how it made Utau's face flush. "I'll be there for you – and the girls. I'm here for all of you."

Tears sprung to her eyes as she stumbled out, "T-Thank you, Kukai." There was a moment of silent crying and under-the-table hand holding before she sniffled, "D-Do you know a good lawyer?"

A smile spread across his face, "As a matter-o-fact, I know a great lawyer who will be more than happy to help you."

(_)

"Why are we here?" Utau questioned as she followed Kukai into AKA.

The room looked the same as normal, and as she walked in she greeted the three women at the counter, whose names she now knew were Clara, Kagura, and Mia.

Kukai waved at his sister-in-laws as he answered Utau, "We're going to see your new lawyer."

"Kukai – stop being cryptic. What do you mean?" Utau demanded, trying to stop herself from being dragged along. Kukai was much stronger then her however so it didn't really work.

He swung open one of the doors, yanked her in, closed the door behind them.

A women with long dark black hair and emerald green eyes sat behind a desk doing paperwork, she wore glasses and a diamond ring sparkled in the light that was streaming from the window.

"Mom," he interrupted causing the women to look up at him. Utau's mouth dropped open in shock/

"Morning honey," she greeted with a bright smile and a wave. She tilted her head and gestured at Utau, "Who is this honey? Surely one of your brothers, or your sisters, would have told me if you had a girlfriend."

Kukai gave Utau a smile which said 'I'm-sorry-that-she's-like-this,' before gesturing from his mother to Utau, "Mom meet Utau. Utau meet your new lawyer."

"Oh?" the women stood up and approached Utau, looking over her carefully for a moment. "What's the charge?"

It was silent before Utau finally swallowed the lump in her throat, Kukai's words swirling around her head, and declared, "Domestic Abuse. I want everything that fucker has so I can take care of my kids."

Kukai's mother shook her head, "That's good. It always warms my heart to help women like you, in fact you're the reason why I became a lawyer." She smiled up at Utau, "I'm Yule Souma, why don't you sit down and we'll talk?"

"Yes Ma'am," Utau answered as she walked towards the seat in front of the oak desk before sitting down in the purple cushioned chair.

"You can leave now Kukai. I'll take care of your friend."

Utau shouted, "No! Mrs. Souma, I really need him to stay for moral support."

At the same time Kukai shouted, "No! Mom, I promised to stay by her side through all of this."

She looked between them before getting a smile across her features which said she had just realized something they didn't understand yet. "Okay then. Take the seat next to her Kukai."

* * *

><p>Rima stretched as she entered the apartment after work.<p>

"Nagi," she called out, "I'm home." As she took her bag off her shoulder and placed it on one of the hooks she heard footsteps before Nagi's arms wrapped around her.

"Welcome back," he whispered in her ear as he kissed her neck. Rima laughed lightly.

"Can you two do that when I leave?" a female voice said from the doorway. Rima turned around to see Nadeshiko standing in the doorway, her long purple hair was pulled up like it always was.

"Nade!" Rima exclaimed, shaking out of Nagi's grasp and running over to hug his sister. "It's been to long! What are you doing over here?"

"We're having our usual movie night – complete with Coca Cola and popcorn," Nadeshiko answered as she hugged Rima back. "We're watching Valentine's Day. Do you wanna watch it with us? You adore that one guy don't you?"

"Ashton Kutcher?" Rima questioned with a tilt of her head.

"That's the one!"

Rima shook her head, "I don't really like him anymore. You guys enjoy your movie. I'm going to go make dinner. What do you guys want?"

"Is that your way of inviting me?" Nadeshiko asked with a laugh.

"Sure."

Nadeshiko shook her head with a laugh, "I have a date. You two can enjoy your first dinner together alone – we'll finish the movie next week?"

"Yeah yeah," Nagihiko answered with a laugh. "Go see your boyfriend; I'm sure he's just dying to see you." Playfully he kicked her butt so she stumbled towards the door.

"I'm leaving, I'm leaving," Nadeshiko laughed. "I'll see you soon I hope Rima! Drop by the salon when I'm working sometime."

Rima called goodbye to her as the other girl left. She looked at the door for a moment before turning to Nagi and waving lightly, "Hi."

Nagihiko laughed, looping his arm around her waist and pulling her close.

"Hi," he whispered their noses and foreheads touching. Before she could blink their lips were connected in a kiss. "I didn't notice it before but did you start using some different lip gloss of something?"

"How'd you know?" she questioned.

"It just doesn't taste the same," Nagihiko answered scrunching his nose. "That sounds stupid doesn't it?"

"No," Rima objected with a smile. "I'm just happy you care so much that you still remember how my lip gloss tasted."

She pulled him down for another kiss. After a long moment she pushed him away lightly, and whispered, "We've got two hours before I have to go practice for my final concert."

Nagi smiled, "Are you implying what I think you're implying?"

"That depends on what are you thinking I'm implying?" Rima answered with a sly smile.

"I think your implying something that involves my nice comfy bed," Nagi whispered, their lips just centimeters apart now.

"Indeed I was," she agreed. "Is this your way of agreeing?"

"No," he replied sitting up suddenly. She let out something between a laugh and a scream as he swept her off the couch bridal style and carried her into their bedroom, dropping her roughly onto the purple sheet. "That's my way of saying yes."

[Line]

"I'm going to be late!" Rima shouted to herself as she ran down the side walk on her way to practice for her concert. Her activities with Nagi had taken longer than they had planned and after her shower they'd been even less time to finish getting ready before she tried to make it all the way across town in time.

Apparently lady luck was not on her side tonight because she ran right into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" she started to apologize only to be cut off by the person she'd run into .

"It's no problem Rima," laughed a very familiar voice. Looking up her eyes met with Kukai's emerald green ones. "I was just headed home anyways."

Rima took a moment to breathe before she remembered something. "Oh! Yeah Kukai – I have something for you." She dug around in her pocket for a moment before she pulling out four sunset orange and pink tickets. "Tickets to my farewell concert. There's enough for Utau and her girls as well."

Taking the tickets from her Kukai smiled, "Thanks Rima. Where are you heading?"

"Oh!" Rima suddenly remembered where she had been heading. "I have to go! I'm going to be late for practice! Hope you can make it to the concert!"

And then she was gone, leaving Kukai behind.

"Bye!" Kukai shouted after her. "I guess anyways."

* * *

><p>Amu stared at the two tickets in her hand as she leaned against the counter of the flower shop.<p>

Two.

Rima had given her to tickets and told to bring a date and it had been quite clear who she expected Amu to give the other ticket to.

Yet here Amu was three hours later, still holding two tickets as she stood alone in her flower shop.

"God I'm so pathetic," she whispered to herself as she slumped against the counter. "I can't even go next door and ask a guy on a date."

She shook her head and continued to talk out-loud, "This isn't high school anymore Amu. You're not the freak anymore. You're the owner of the flower shop everyone loves and always depends on when its valentines morning and they've forgotten to get their special person flowers."

A little voice nagged her in the back of the mind – _but never the person getting the flowers_

Amu shook her head. "You can do this Amu. All you have to do is get up and walk over there and ask Ikuto go to the concert with you!"

"Okay!" she shouted into the empty store, pumping a fist into the air. "Let's go do this!" Amu didn't move despite what she'd just said. "Come on! What's the worst that could happen?"

(_)

"Hi Amu," Ikuto greeted as he shoved some cupcakes into the oven, he could see Amu entering the kitchen out of the corner of his eyes. "We're kinda busy so what is it you need?"

Since opening the bakery had contained a very loyal clientele of people in desperate need of the good professional baker.

Suddenly feeling embarrassed, she hadn't thought about what her sudden visit would do to him since he needed to be baking constantly to keep the shelves full. "Amu?"

Snapped out of her thoughts a blush took over Amu's cheeks.

She took a deep breath realizing that it was now or never before saying, "Rima gave me tickets to her final concert and I wanted to know if you wanted to go with me…"

"Like a date?" he asked in a tone that she couldn't identify.

She felt even more lost now that she couldn't even tell if his voice was interested or disgusted by the idea.

She licked her lips nervously before deciding to take a chance, "I'd like it if it were a date…"

"I'd like it to be too," Ikuto answered. "When is it?"

"F-Friday," Amu stuttered.

He looked…nice when he was happy like that.


	6. Chapter 6

****Welcome to ****

****Baker Street****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Chapter 6<strong>**

Natsuo spun around the front hall as she waited for her mother to be ready to go to Rima's concert.

"Okay girls," Kukai exclaimed as he walked into the front hall, Utau followed him with a smile. "Are you ready to go watch an awesome concert?"

"Yes!" The twins shouted together happily as they skipped towards the door. "Let's go!"

They swung the door open and ran out to the car, bouncing around by the side as they waited for the adults to come and unlock the doors for them.

As she watched Kukai run after them, picking Natsume up and swinging her around as she giggled, Utau couldn't help but smiling.

This…The smiling, the laughing, the pure happiness was exactly what she'd always wanted for her girls. For herself.

As she watched Utau wondered why she couldn't have just picked a man like Kukai.

No, that wasn't right.

She wondered why she couldn't have just met Kukai before Tadase.

"Utau?" his voice called snapping the blonde out of her thoughts. "Are you coming? We don't wanna be late do we?"

Utau smiled as she hopped down the stone stairs. "Yeah I'm coming."

She was glad that she hadn't met Kukai when she was younger, though, because if she had she wouldn't be the women she was today and she wouldn't have the two most beautiful girls on earth for daughters.

"You guys want to go get something to eat first?" Kukai questioned glancing down at his watch. "We still have a while before we have to be there to meet the others."

"Can we go to McDonalds?" the twins questioned in unison. "We've been wanting Oreo McFlurries really badly!"

"Alrighty then!" Kukai exclaimed as he climbed into the car with the twins hopping into the backseat and buckling up after him, "If that's okay with your mom that is."

He glanced over at the blonde in the passenger seat for confirmation.

"Please mommy!" Natsuo begged with a pout while her sister sat in the backseat looking out the window.

Utau looked into the rear view mirror at her two girls before sighing, "Fine, fine. You guys can get McDonald's as long as Kukai pays."

"Woot!" cheered the other occupants in the car. "To McDonald's!"

Utau wondered how long it'd take her to get use to this feeling of happiness…this feeling of peace….this feeling that everything would always be okay. "To McDonalds!" she echoed with a laugh.

(_)

"A chicken nugget happy meal," the box was set in front of Natsume, "a cheeseburger happy meal," the box was set in front of Natsuo, "a Caesar salad with grilled chicken," Utau took her food without question, "and my big Mac." Kukai finally plopped down into the seat next to Utau and across from Natsuo with his own food.

They ate in peace for a while before Natsuo finished her food.

"Mommy, since we're done can 'Sume and I go play in the play area?" the older twin questioned.

Utau glanced over into the play area only to find it empty. She nodded, "Go ahead girls."

Natsuo grabbed Natsume and yanked her sister into the play area before the other could even blink.

When they were gone Kukai took a casual sip of his soda before saying, "I hope they'll have fun today. With everything they'll go through in court next week I just want them to have fun for a while."

"Me to," she answered with a smile as she thought about her daughters. A frown quickly took over her features instead, "I just want all this to be over Kukai. It's all so…"

Utau felt a strong and calloused hand slip into hers under the table. She looked up to find herself looking straight into the reflective emerald eyes of the man across the table from her.

"I'll be there for you Utau," he reassured her like he had so many times before.

They stared at each other for a long whilebefore he slowly moved towards her. Kukai stopped when they were close enough that she could feel his breath.

"Is it alright?" he asked her hesitantly.

"Yeah," she agreed in an equally low whisper.

Then their lips connected and it felt like she was soaring.

"Ew!" a pair of high pitched voices exclaimed from behind them. They laughed as they turned to find the twins standing there with horrified faces from seeing them kiss.

Kukai laughed as he straightened back out and turned to the girls, "You two ready to go then?"

"Yup," Natsuo said.

"As soon," Natsume interrupted, "as we get our McFlurries."

Natsuo nodded as she to remember the reason she'd originally wanted to come to the fast food place. She skipped out in front of Natsume and Kukai, making her way to the counter.

"You want anything?" Kukai asked as he turned around to look at Utau."

"No," she answered with a shake of her head. "You're going to want to grab a ton of napkins if you value your seats."

* * *

><p>Amu rose up onto her toes as she waited in front of the gates of the fair, waiting for Ikuto to show up for their date.<p>

"Amu~," a smooth voice whispered in her ear as arms wrapped around her. "Are you ready for our date?"

Amu screamed as she jumped away from the arms and turned to face Ikuto, panting as she tried to regain the breath she'd lost from her scream.

"You idiot!" she shouted, "What if I'd known karate or something?"

He raised an eyebrow, "Do you know karate or something?"

"No," she answered honestly. "While all of my brothers were doing karate and kendo, I was taking classes on flowers and decorating."

Ikuto shrugged nonchalantly, "Then it's all good."

"That's not the point," she sighed. Amu took a minute to look over Ikuto's outfit. The blue haired male was wearing light blue jeans with a few tears in them and a black shirt which clung to his nicely formed muscles.

"Oh?" he raised his eyebrow again as the two letters slide smoothly from his perfectly lips. "Then what pry tell is the point, Amu-chan?" Amu searched her brain for a moment before letting her shoulders sag with defeat. Ikuto let out a short chuckle as he placed his arm around Amu's shoulders, "Should we head in then?"

Amu nodded, "Yeah, It'll be fun to walk around while we wait for the start of the concert."

(_)

A while later they were standing in the long line that would lead them into the concert stadium, a large cup of lemonade in Amu's left hand and an elephant ear in her other while Ikuto held a huge teddy bear.

"Thanks for getting that for me," Amu declared after taking a sip from the cup."

Ikuto shrugged, "I'm good at these kinds of games so it's not really a problem."

"Thanks anyways," she replied with a smile as she shifted from foot-to-foot. "So do you like Rima-chan's songs?"

"Doesn't everyone?" Ikuto asked jokingly.

As they sat there drinking lemonade, holding teddy bears, and eating a nice sugary treat Amu could feel the tension melting between them.

It'd been just a little awkward for both of them since the date had started but now that the conversation had set in all they could think was - __I'm glad you're here with me.__

* * *

><p>The light went out on the concert as fans cheered and Rima stayed in her final pose. When finally they were off completely she ran off the stage, her feet hitting the stage lightly so she wouldn't make any noise, and towards the V.I.P section.<p>

"Great show Rima!" one of the light guys shouted.

"Thank you!"

"See you at dinner tomorrow!" her drummer, Miki, told her.

"See you," Rima replied with a smile. "Tell Yoru to wear that awesome cat shirt of his that I love so much."

Yoru was Miki's husband who would be coming to dinner with the two of them, and the rest of the band, as a farewell to each other.

She greeted the rest of her band as she ran past them and said hello to one of the sound directors before finally reaching the V.I.P room.

Rima took a nice deep breath before swinging the door open and flinging herself into Nagihiko's arms.

"I'm so glad this is all over and I love you," she rushed out, "and I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Nagihiko chuckled as he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head, "I love you to."


	7. Epilogue

****Welcome to ****

****Baker Street****

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Epilogue<strong>**

"Nagi," Rima leaned down to whisper in the sleeping purple haired boys ear. "Nagi, wake up." S

he kept calling at him for a few minutes before sighing, placing her hands firmly on his back and pushing him off their bed.

There was a thump and a shout as he hit the floor before he sat up, "Rima!"

"Hi," Rima grinned at him from her position on the bed. "Comfy down there?"

"Oh yeah," he grabbed her wrist and yanked her down onto the floor with him. He brought their lips together in a short kiss, "Extremely comfy."

Rima hit his shoulder, "Nagi! Be careful!"

"Speaking of," he glanced down at her obviously swollen stomach, "How's my boy?"

"He's perfectly fine," Rima replied with a roll of her eyes. "Now help me get off the floor."

Nagi grabbed onto her outstretched hand and pulled her up into his arms.

He laughed lightly as she sat carefully down on the bed. After a moment he said, "Are you going to get up so we can leave? Amu and Utau are probably waiting for you."

"I love Utau-chan," Rima sighed, "but I'm going to look so stupid in that dress with my stomach like this. I'm going to look fat in all of her wedding photos."

Nagi rolled his eyes as he flopped stomach first onto the bed, "No one is dumb enough to confuse pregnant and fat. Your stomach is round not flabby; now get up so you can go get ready for Utau's wedding."

On Utau's request all three of her bridesmaids' were coming to her house at six am to get ready for her wedding. Rima suspected it had to do with the fact that it was hard to get ready for a wedding while watching two seven year old girls who wanted to get into their wedding clothes right away.

Rima gave another long sigh before standing up, "Okay let's go."

Nagi laughed as he followed her.

* * *

><p>"Ikuto," Amu called as she stepped out of the bedroom, careful to keep the door closed so no one could see inside. "Could you bring me some of the red Chrysanthemum's?"<p>

Ikuto hummed as he looked around the house. He'd been helping with some of the last minute details, now that Rima was here to help Utau get the girls ready, and the house was a press. Finally he sighed as he looked at her, "I have no idea which box that is."

"We've got a wedding in three hours and this place is still a mess," Amu sighed as she walked towards him. She was already dressed in her clothes for the wedding, a flowy light blue halter top dress which had mostly been picked because it'd be flattering to Rima's pregnant stomach and a pair of small blue heels.

"I would clean up," Ikuto declared, "but Kukai is freaking out because he thinks Utau is going to suddenly back out and I need to go get back in there soon."

Amu giggled as she snapped the stems off a few red Chrysanthemums', "Utau isn't doing much better. She's more nervous than Rima-chan was."

"Is she more nervous then you're going to be?" Ikuto asked, his eyes locked on the ring settled on her ring finger. They weren't even considering any of the planning yet, wanting to get Utau and Kukai's wedding finished and the newest edition to the Fujisaki family into the world before they got married, but the ring on Amu's finger was something both of them were happy about.

Amu shrugged, "I don't know." She got up on her toes to kiss him gently before she walked back into the bedroom, "Tell Kukai not to worry and Natsuo and Natsume went outside. Go grab them before their dresses get ruined please."

* * *

><p>"Hold it," Kukai grabbed onto the back of Natsuo's dress, careful not to rip it, as she went running towards the door, "Where are you going? Your mom isn't going to be happy if you go missing."<p>

"Uncle Unkai is going out for a smoke and he said we could go outside with him," Natsuo answered as she turned her head up to look at him. "Can I please go, Dad? Natsume's being all boring and playing with the big kids."

Kukai laughed as he let go of her dress, "Okay, okay. Go ahead and play, just don't get your dress ruined through okay?"

No sooner had the girl gone dashing after her new cousins then arms wrapped around him.

"Where's she going?" Utau questioned into his ear.

"To play with the boys while Unkai smokes," he replied as he turned to see her face. "I told her not to get her dress dirty, okay Utau Souma."

Utau laughed, "I like the way that sounds."

"So do I," he kissed her gently, "So do I…"


End file.
